warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Heat Sword
The Heat Sword is a sword that radiates on its slam attacks and ground finishers. This weapon can be sold for . The Heat Sword blueprint is rewarded upon completion of the Once Awake Quest. Alternatively, its blueprint can also be bought from the Nightwave Offerings. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against health. *High status chance. *Slam Attacks and Ground Finishers inflict damage. **Innate damage – effective against Cloned Flesh, Infested, and Infested Flesh. **Panic caused from proc lasts much longer than a knockdown. *Stance slot has a polarity, which matches , and . *Innate polarity. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – ineffective against shields and armor. *Slam Attacks and Ground Finishers have innate damage – less effective against Proto Shields. *Very low critical chance. *Low critical multiplier. *Below average attack speed. Tips * is highly recommended to take advantage of this weapon's high status chance and ability to proc against enemies, greatly increasing its damage into the several hundreds if properly modded. *As with all broadswords, using the Heat Sword with is advised in order to increase the weapon's damage and swing speed. *While the weapon's base damage composition and slam attack effect already make it effective against Infested enemies, one can add or ( ) together with or to create damage and further increase this effectiveness. *The last swing of 's "Taking Flight" combo will trigger the weapon's slam attack and, thus, proc against all enemies in range, allowing you to ignite enemies seamlessly without needing to jump and actually ''perform a slam if this stance is equipped. The mismatched polarities may discourage this, however, unless one is willing to expend a Forma. Trivia *Jump attacks will make the Heat Sword emit a visible ring of fire upon slamming the ground. This visual trait is shared with other Heat weapons like the , , and formerly, . *The Heat Sword received a visual change in , giving it a faded color scheme with texture animations similar to those found in Prisma weapons. *The Ember statue in the Strata Relay is holding a Heat Sword on its right hand. Media HeatSwordNewCodex.png|Heat Sword in Codex. Warframe0237.jpg|Heat Sword 2013-05-08_00026.jpg 2014-10-28_00002.jpg|Heat Sword - colour customisation Warframe Heat Sword 2x Forma w Riven Mod Setup (U21.0.9) Patch History ''Actual patch notes made a mistake on old status chance and damage number according to archived versions of Module:Weapons/data. *Mastery Rank increased from 0 to 3. *Damage increased from 44 to 147. *Range increased from 1 to 2.5. *Slam Attack increased from 88 to 441. *Slide Attack increased from 94 to 147. *Parry Angle set to 55. *Reduced the melee slam radius of Heat Sword in PvP. *Heat Sword can now be used in PvP. *Brightened the visual effect of Heat Sword’s slam attack. *Heat Sword available for use in Conclave. *The Heat Sword has been given a tremendous visual overhaul. *Introduced. }} See Also * , the dagger version. * , the dual version. de:Hitzeschwert es:Espada de calor fr:Épée de Chaleur Category:Tenno Category:Sword Category:Heat Damage Category:Melee Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Slash Damage Weapons Category:Closed Beta